trying to meet you
by bless the shamy
Summary: after a break sheldon and amy know each other, will they develop any romantic feelings?
1. relationship problems

relationship problems

Amy and Zack have been in a relationship for a few months the relationship was not stable since Amy did not have the same taste and potential as Zack in the relationship, it was a cold night and it was the typical night of discussion since Amy insisted that she had the reason in the discussion and he always asked for more time for him since he said that Amy concentrated too much on her work.

Amy leaves the apartment immediately leaving Zack alone, although she didn't know where to go.

When he was walking he found a nice cafeteria that he decided to enter.

-in the department of sheldon-

Sheldon was in the apartment with his headphones trying not to hear Leonard and penny having intercourse as it seemed unpleasant he had to leave the apartment in his mind he passed the contract of partners why he could not just comply and saw a nice cafeteria so he decided to enter .


	2. a little talk

Sheldon had entered the cafeteria. He did not know what the cafeteria hygiene was but he would rather stay there than go to the apartment, when he sees a sad half-seated girl, he did not know much about emotions but he could decipher it just by seeing her.

It was none of his business but he made it to her and softly called her she reacted scared which caused Sheldon to leap

Amy was very locked in her thoughts when she hears a voice calling her making her scared she sees a tall man, dark hair, blue eyes and with a little peculiar outfit then he calls back what she responds to

Amy: Good night when I can help you (trying to sound as serious as possible).

Sheldon: I'm a little bad in the expressions but I've noticed that it looks a little sad so I decided to come and ask him if he feels good.

Amy: I'm a little distracted well I'm a little sad more than anything (says Amy a with a bit of sadness in her voice).

Sheldon: in that case because he doesn't talk to me.

Amy :( Amy thinks about it a little when she realized that letting off steam with someone wouldn't hurt her so she starts talking) well my boyfriend and I have been in a relationship for a few months, he always says that I care more about science than ours and I'm Thinking that maybe it's true, he didn't pay much attention but he doesn't understand how important my work is to me and make progress in my field.

Sheldon: Oh, I think it's hard for you to have to be in a relationship and at the same time have to be focused on your work, right?

Amy: If you really don't understand that my life is science, wouldn't you feel the same?

Sheldon: I am also a scientist and if I were in a relationship that interposes me with science I would end it immediately. I think science is better than walking hippies sharing bacteria and fluids (just thinking of people sharing fluids makes a face of disgust).

Amy: I think you're right and what is your field?

Sheldon: I'm a theoretical physicist. I work at Calthec to be specific.

Amy: It's a curious thing. I also work at Calthec. I'm neuroscientific (says Amy with a smile). I think maybe one day we can have lunch together to talk about the news.

Sheldon: I find that interesting you can tell me your name and phone number to be able to contact you and we will have lunch together

Amy: Sure (and told him his name and number) and what is your name?

Sheldon: I'm Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper

Amy: And why are you here?

Sheldon: my roommate is having sex with his girlfriend so I decided to leave the apartment better

Amy: Oh and you don't have an agreement for those things?

Sheldon: yes but it doesn't comply so I can only ignore it

Amy: I think it's getting late I need to go to my apartment nice to meet you Sheldon (says holding out his hand)

Sheldon: It was also nice to meet you Amy (he says leaving his fear of bacteria and held out his hand too)

Amy: We'll talk later Sheldon.

Sheldon: Yes, bye. And then he watched her go.


	3. the invitation

Debo decir que mi idioma no es el inglés, así que pido disculpas por las fallas.

Amy ha estado ocupada en la universidad y todavía está esperando un mensaje de Sheldon, ella y Zack decidieron tomarse un tiempo, aunque cree que para Zack la relación ha terminado, hará todo lo posible para poder distraerse además de trabajar , cuando recibe un mensaje

"Hola Amy, soy Sheldon. ¿Quiero saber si quieres venir a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?"

Amy se sorprendió al leer el mensaje pero respondió lo más rápido posible

Amy: "por supuesto que estaré allí espero que tengas una mañana productiva"

Sheldon: "gracias, chao, nos vemos en el almuerzo"

Amy: "por supuesto adiós"

Amy solo lo vio una vez y ya parecía una buena persona.

Sheldon no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy emocionado de saber que almorzaría con Amy y que solo podía pensar en eso y al menos pensaba que era la hora del almuerzo, así que se preparó y salió a reunirse con todos.

Amy había visto su reloj, era hora de almorzar, así que tomó su bolso y se fue para encontrarse con Sheldon y sus amigos.

Entra en el comedor y ve que Sheldon le da una hermosa sonrisa, por lo que la devuelve. Es un poco incómodo ver que los chicos de la mesa los acaban de ver, así que se sentó.

Narración normal

Amy: Hola chicos, hola Sheldon

Chicos: hola

Sheldon: Hola Amy, ¿cómo estuvo hoy?

Amy: Muy bien, ¿y ya hiciste un gran avance en la ciencia?

Sheldon: por eso estoy

Leonard: ¿Y cómo se conocieron? Leonard preguntó con curiosidad.

Amy: hablamos por un momento en una cafetería

Leonard: ¿qué estabas haciendo en una cafetería? Pregunto con asombro

Sheldon: Tú y tu novia estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, así que salí por un momento.

Howard: ¿Por qué no vienes al apartamento de Sheldon y Leonard para cenar hoy con la pandilla? Dijo tratando de aclarar el problema.

Leonard: Por supuesto que estaría bien, ¿no Sheldon?

Sheldon: Claro, Amy?

Amy: por supuesto que me gustaría


	4. dinner

Sheldon: sure, Amy?

Amy: of course, I'd like.

* * *

**Normal Narrator:**

Sheldon sent him the address just an hour away from work Sheldon went out with Leonard and Amy went first to his apartment was a little anxious to meet the rest of the group but she was sure they were going to be nice.

Sheldon and Leonard arranged for everything to just get raj and Amy, after a few minutes Raj arrives and Amy the girls were surprised when they saw Amy certainly didn't think Sheldon was going to have a friend but they decided not to make any stupid comments.

Bernadette: Tell us, Amy you work?

Amy: I'm a neurobiologist now I'm in a study on addiction.

Howard: oh, that's interesting.

Penny: and tell me amy you have a boyfriend?

Amy: if I had cuts a short time ago.

Sheldon: oh, I didn't know and why?

Amy: you know what I told you about in the cafeteria

Bernadette: didn't you meet at university?

Amy: no, started a conversation with me in a coffee shop.

Sheldon: if I thought it was interesting to see her sitting so into her thoughts, so I approached her and asked her what was happening, she looked something sad then we talked for a few hours

Penny: did you know how he felt and that he was sad? Miracle

Sheldon: I understood your comment and just because I don't know what happens to you doesn't mean I can't understand her.

Bernadette: ah sheldon that sounded so cute

Sheldon: what I said about amy, why would it have to be cute? It's true

everyone was astonished even though it wasn't hippy or cheesy, but it was surprising.

Amy: and what are your hobbies? I wonder trying to take away the discomfort I felt

Howard: let's go to the comic bookstore, play video games and dungeons and dragons.

Leonard: Stuart goes to a costume party at the store because we don't all go?

Bernadette: that sounds good you can dress up as star trek

Sheldon: oh, if you don't come amy so you can meet the comic bookstore? said sheldon very excited

Amy: of course, I'd have to buy a costume

Sheldon: oh, what good if you want I go with you one day to the super and help you choose a nice costume, what do you say?

Amy: clear someday when I leave work, I come to look for you.

**Normal Narrator:**

Dinner was over, it was entertaining, penny went out with Leonard to his apartment, bernadette, raj and Howard went out together just were sheldon and amy talking a little.

Amy: when do you want me to come for you to buy our costumes?

Sheldon: maybe I'll wear some that I have here

Amy: so why are you going with me to the super?

Sheldon: I want to help you choose a costume that looks cute, that's all

Amy: ah, it's okay maybe and I can dress up as some star trek character, right?

Sheldon: Of course, you can dress like this if you want.

Amy went to her apartment and prepared to sleep just like sheldon, in a few days she would go with sheldon to choose her costumes and star trek was strange but she wanted to have fun she was no longer obliged to stay in her apartment and with that she fell into her bed.


	5. jealousy

**[ NOTE: The characters have a slightly changed personality]**

Amy went to her apartment and prepared to sleep just like Sheldon in a few days was going to go with sheldon to choose her costumes and star trek was weird but she wanted to have fun she was no longer obliged to stay in her apartment and with that she fell into her bed.

Amy:

Sheldon and I had chosen a costume, it was still early so we decided to stop by for a drink to get to know each other better.

Amy: What do you spend your time on when you're not at work? besides video games, comics and stuff

Sheldon: I have a routine that I'd rather follow.

Amy: I usually have a routine but sometimes I tend to try to vary... - what I lacked

Sheldon: Is something wrong with you?

Amy: for God's sake, no

Zack: Hi Amy

Amy: Hi Zack

Zack: Who is this? your date?

Amy: This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, sheldon is this Zack.

Sheldon: Hi, " said Sheldon with indifference this who believes the way?

Zack: can we talk in private? -of course, Amy replied

Zack: You want to explain to me what you're doing here with this guy, " he said jealously

Amy: I don't think you're interested, besides we're nothing, with what I understand you wanted a while, you must go out with a lot of girls, right?

Zack: you better not play with me, you think it's nice to see your girlfriend with another guy, uh, Amy- he told amy in an angry tone.

Amy: You can't tell me what to do, I'm not your girlfriend and you shouldn't worry about who I go out with, Sheldon and I met and I shut up, his friends invited me to a party and that's it.

Zack: I had to beg you to spend time with me, but then you go out with anyone, seriously?' she said as I pressed her off the wall.

Sheldon was waiting for Amy but suddenly she notices something strange in the conversation of Amy and her ex, was hurting her? it was what it meant when he saw that he grabbed her by the arm and held her against the wall, decided to go it was recalled that you should always protect a lady in distress, so I took the courage and road to Amy and Zack and told her to let go.

Zack: who are you to tell me what to do? - obviously I'm Sheldon Cooper and I still hope you'll let her answer Sheldon.

Amy: Sheldon, please, please, let's not go - you're not going until you give me an explanation said Zack more reassured - you can go ahead, Sheldon, I'll be okay, and you want me to explain? I ask Amy-why you're dating him, what you're going to do with our relationship, I really want to come back to you amy, I feel like I just treated you, it was that when you see you with another man talking so animated, it made me jealous.

Amy: Sheldon's my friend, I don't know what "with us," I don't even know if it was a relationship before and seeing this side of you wasn't pretty at all, if you'll excuse me, I need to go.


End file.
